


The little moments

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cutesy, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Random & Short, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	

"My heaven", Fuma x Sou x Marius, 105 words

 

It's just this, just these times that make him overly happy and overflow with joy. So much that he wouldn't be able to put it into words even if he had to.

The times when they are all sharing a room on tour, lying on their futons and it is the middle of the night, and the two of them shift and curl up next to him, one on the right, one on the left side, and he feels their warmth and their affection and how they snuggle up to him half asleep, and he welcomes them everytime, his heart a little bubble of joy.

\- - -

"New Light", Hokuto x Taiga, 165 words

  
  
"Do I need a reason to like you?" Hokuto murmured into Taiga's neck frowning, holding the other boy close from behind, having caught him in the dressing room after practice.  
  
"Is it wrong?" he went on and Taiga held his breath, closing his eyes for the moment, "I just like having you close, like this. To be by your side,  
to spend time with just you alone, to hold you..."  
  
It was new and strange and exciting and awkward to be close on a new level like this, having known each other for so long, yet seeing in each other in a new light now.  
  
"It's.. fine," Taiga finally whispered, pressing his lips together and Hokuto waited, not saying anything, "you can.. hold me..."  
  
Hokuto smiled and tightened the embrace in relief, breathing against Taiga's neck. They kept standing there, lost in their own world, just the two of them, and Taiga slowly leaned back against Hokuto's chest, feeling as if he was drifting away.

\- - -

"Senpai", Nakayama x Jesse, 151 words

  
  
"Good work today, Jesse-kun," Nakayama smiled as he passed the younger tall male in the narrow corridor of the NHK premises. Jesse nodded, trying to hide his blush as he bowed politely to his senpai. He was exhausted from the performance, just in his own shirt and pants, a towel around his neck.

Nakayama and him were not the only ones in the corridor but when it cleared for a second and nobody was there at the second, Nakayama leaned in quickly and placed his hand against the wall next to Jesse's head, whispering into his ear: "If you consider performing that again just for me, give me a call" and smiled as he turned and left as quickly as he had appeared, someone coming out of a door, another Jr. walking down the corridor and Jesse was left behind weak on his knees with a crimson blush on his cheeks.


End file.
